Valio la pena
by Lisa108
Summary: Despues de arduos entrenamientos y mucho esfuerzo al fin lo habian logrado... habian ganado la Winter Cup "Shin-chan... lo logramos". ¡Hola! este es mi primer one-shot de KnB asi que si quieren denle una oportunidad! Advertencia: Yao leve(?


¡Hola!

Jejeje, este es mi primer one-shot sobre Kuroko no Basuke, y tengo planeado hacer un fic que relate las diferentes historias de mis parejas favoritas y blablabla, pero bueno, no interrumpiré mas y dejare que sigan con la lectura.

Summary:

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke no me pertenece, le pertenece a Tadatoshi Fujimaki, este fic esta echo sin fines de lucro.

Advertencia: Yaoi, OC

¡Comencemos!

…

Era el ultimo partido de la _Winter Cup_ como estudiantes de preparatoria y ambos equipos estaban dando lo mejor de lo mejor: _Seirin vs Shutoku_ , iban 89 a 91 a favor de _Shutoku_ , y era el ultimo cuarto. Prácticamente, Kagami, Kuroko, Midorima y Takao estaban en la zona, así que todos estaban de los nervios al ver tanta presión, tan solo faltan unos escasos 5 minutos y si _Seirin_ no hacia algo perderían su ultima _Winter Cup_. Todos le estaban prestando suma atención al partido ya que de un momento a otro el marcador podía favorecer a _Seirin_ o a _Shutoku_ , todos esforzándose al máximo pero al mismo tiempo divirtiéndose. El pitido del silbato interrumpió de la nada, en el momento justo en el que Midorima había encestado un perfecto tiro de tres puntos cuando recibió la pelota de Takao… el marcador había quedado 105 a 107… a favor de _Shutoku…_ hubo un mini segundo se silencio para darle paso al griterío y a los festejos.

-Fue un buen partido Bakagami, nanodayo-Dijo Midorima estrechando la mano de Kagami.

-Si, aunque es una pena que no les hayamos pateado el trasero como antes Zanahoria-

-Ya dejen de pelear los dos, buen juego Midorima-kun-Esta vez fue Kuroko quien estrecho la mano del vice-capitán de _Shutoku_.

Takao estaba en silencio, lo que era muy raro en el, aun no asumía completamente que habían ganado la _Winter Cup_ , que al fin lo habían logrado después de arduos entrenamientos y esfuerzo, pudo salir de su _shock_ cuando sintió a su pareja revolverle el cabello con cariño. Cuando Takao reacciono se tiro sobre Midorima abrazándolo fuertemente mientras lloraba de la alegría.

-¡Shin-chan, lo hicimos! ¡Por fin lo hicimos! Además entramos en la _Zona_ ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Yo en la _Zona_!-Gritaba Kazunari mientras seguía llorando de felicidad sin soltar a su Zanahoria.

-Si Takao, lo logramos-Dijo Midorima respondiendo al abrazo y besando la frente de Kazunari.

-Oye Shin-chan… te amo-Le dijo Takao con una sonrisa sincera y un tierno sonrojo.

-Y yo también te amo Kazunari-

Ambos equipos hicieron el saludo correspondiente y _Shutoku_ recibía el trofeo frente a los demás equipos, en segundo lugar quedo _Seirin_ , en tercero _Rakuzan_ y en cuarto _Kaijo_. Había sido difícil pero al fin Midorima, claro que con ayuda de Takao, había cumplido su promesa de demostrarle a su ex capitán lo que se era perder, aunque claro el ya sabia lo que era perder.

-Bueno novatos, este ha sido nuestro ultimo partido de preparatoria pero no crean que se libraran de nosotros tan fácilmente, somos un equipo-Se despedía Takao una vez dentro de los vestidores entregándole la camiseta Nº4 al jugador que el había elegido como nuevo capitán- Les deseo suerte y no se olviden de divertirse, así que ahora… ¡Viene la celebración!-Grito entusiasmado Takao.

Midorima había permanecido en silencio escuchando atentamente las palabras que había su novio, Kazunari había madurado durante estos años aunque habían siendo un tanto infantil. Todos se habían puesto de acuerdo a organizar una fiesta para el equipo que ganara, pero claro, nuestra querida Zanahoria un poco, muy poco, menos Tsundere tenia otros planes para el y Bakao. Por esa misma razón nadie se sorprendió cuando a mitad de la fiesta faltaban Midorima y Takao, y cabe destacar que otros también se habían ido con sus respectivas parejas a un lugar mas privado. Sin duda alguna una fiesta inolvidable, festejando su ultimo año y al mismo tiempo que _Shutoku_ haya ganado la _Winter Cup_ de ese año.

… **..**

¡Terminamos!

Bueno, como ya saben este es mi primer One-Shot sobre este anime, lamento mucho si hay algún error o falta de ortografía.

¡Nos leemos pronto!


End file.
